


囚爱（上三）

by Dr_Bread



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bread/pseuds/Dr_Bread





	囚爱（上三）

一路上时不时低着头去看林彦俊，怀里的人仍然皱着的眉头让陈立农心里有些心疼，呼吸也有点乱，胸口的起伏表现出他现在很不安。

 

用脚踢开了浴室的玻璃门，陈立农抱着林彦俊坐在了浴缸边上，腾出一只手去开了水，热气瞬间在小空间里蔓延，镜子上也结满了水气。

 

伸进去一只脚，陈立农觉得水温还算可以，抱起林彦俊慢慢的坐在水里，让林彦俊双腿缠着自己腰肢头趴在肩上，自己也好帮他清理。

 

药物的功效还没完全过去，林彦俊脸上因为室内的温度和药物的发挥变得红扑扑，陈立农侧头去看他，或许是因为泡在水里，水压和水温的舒适让他原本皱着的眉头得以舒展，陈立农叹了口气，伸手往怀里的人下体探去。

 

手指轻轻地在后穴的附近按压，甬道里的浊液不受控制的一直往外流，身上的人似乎还好有意识地扭动，鼻腔里传出几声闷哼。

 

“别动，听话”陈立农手上的动作因为林彦俊的扭动被迫停下来，侧过头在他耳边低语， 闭上眼熟睡的人似乎听见声音有了反应，果真就停下来了，乖乖的让陈立农帮自己清理着后穴。

 

大致清理了一下之后陈立农也不敢再深入帮他把东西弄出来，看到林彦俊小腹胀胀的，肯定很难受，而陈立农也摸到了他后穴有些肿，再深入进行清理怕是会弄疼身上的人，也就大概帮他洗了洗全身之后，就着林彦俊的姿势把人给抱起来放到预先铺好在洗手台旁边的软毛巾上。

 

很贴心的用手托着臀部先接触到毛巾的表面，再慢慢把自己的手抽出来，陈立农打开了洗手台下面的柜子把里面的毛巾拿出来，一条围着自己下体，一条包着林彦俊。

 

小心的替他擦干身体，陈立农看到林彦俊坐在毛巾上头一直不断的点着，脸颊还是红红的，想都没想就在他嘴角偷亲了一下。

 

他好久都没看过如此温顺的林彦俊了。

  
转身去玻璃门后面取下两件浴袍，一黑一白。陈立农把大一点的那件黑浴袍随便套在自己身上，把白色那一件替林彦俊穿好，又系好腰带，捂个严实之后打横把人抱了起来，走出了浴室。

 

来到林彦俊的床边，刚还想着把人放下来就看到刚才激烈过后遗留的痕迹，而怀里的人似乎是有些着凉，不断的往陈立农胸膛那里靠。陈立农低头默默的看着这一幕，叹了口气，像是下定决心一样走出了林彦俊的房间。

 

先和我睡吧。

 

林彦俊是被陈立农囚在屋里，可他们从来没有在一起睡过，除了陈立农要解决他生理上的需求之外，多数的晚上都是林彦俊自己一个人在偌大的房间里睡。

 

陈立农吩咐过，没事不要出房间。

 

不过反正自己出不出也没太大区别，锁链依旧锁着，也干不了什么。

 

“开门” 话语刚落，林彦俊的房门就被打开了，门前总会有下人轮流守在那里，那也是陈立农安排的，就怕林彦俊在房间里想不开，第一时间来告诉自己。

 

毕竟林彦俊住在这里并不是自愿的。

 

抱着林彦俊正想要往自己的房间走去，想到什么又往回退几步，小声的吩咐下人把林彦俊房间里的床单被子全都拿去洗。

 

“是的少…”

“诶算了，不用洗了，再定制一套新的吧，”

陈立农想了想还是换一套新的好了，偶尔换一下款式可能林彦俊也会开心点，白色的床单被子实在是过于单调，本就是独自一人留在房间里，再对着这么单一的家具怕再乐观的人也会慢慢被无聊疯掉。

 

“那还有什么特别吩咐的吗？”

陈立农低头看着怀里的林彦俊，突然弯起了下垂眼，

“做水色的吧，我记得阿俊很喜欢这个颜色”

 

低头在他额头上落下一个浅浅的吻，陈立农抱紧了林彦俊走入自己的睡房。

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“林彦俊！又有人找你”

这已经是这个星期内第二十五次听到的话了，林彦俊每一次抬头都能看见站在课室门外的陈立农。

 

到底是想怎么样。

 

而且好巧不巧挑的时间都是午间，不用吃饭吗？

 

“诶林彦俊你不去跟他讲一下话吗？他几乎每天这个点都来我们班门口站着诶……”

旁边的同桌咬着鱿鱼须凑了过来，林彦俊下意识推了推同桌。

 

他不是很喜欢海鲜，尽管自己是在海边长大的。

 

  
“我不要，不认识”

“不认识就去认识认识啊，诶我跟你讲…”

同桌拿掉叼在嘴里的东西，用泛着口水光滑的一头指着门口那里站着的陈立农。

  
被这样一指，陈立农也不慌。定定的站在门口看着离林彦俊越来越近的那位同桌，只要林彦俊转过头就能亲上，还是嘴对嘴那种。

 

揣在裤兜里的拳头微微握紧，陈立农脸上依旧一副和颜悦色的看着林彦俊。

 

  
“这个男生长得也不错，嗯…身高好像比你还要高点，听说是体育资优生，家里条件…”

同桌故意悄悄地放轻了声音，挡住了嘴在他耳边轻轻地

“非富则贵，有矿” 说完还坚定的朝林彦俊点了点头，“加油兄弟”

 

所以呢？

 

林彦俊没在意刚刚同桌跟自己说的话，瞟了一眼门口的陈立农就低着头专注书上的练习题。

 

是不知道今年高三了吗？学业至上的紧要关头，他林彦俊可不想因为这些事情而自毁了前程，到时候咬牙切齿哭天抢地，也换不回来。

 

希望那个人也会明白。

 

陈立农见林彦俊一直看书，丝毫没有想要出来的想法，有些失落的转身，刚迈开脚后面就传来叫自己的声音

 

“嘿那个…” 陈立农转头去看着叫自己的人，

  
哦，是林彦俊的同桌。

  
“你是不是喜欢林彦俊啊” 很开门见山的问题，那人嘴里还叼着那根鱿鱼须，咸腥味传到了陈立农的鼻里，蹙了蹙眉，

 

他也不喜欢。

 

转身就走，不管身后那个同学如何叫停自己。

 

“诶同学你要是喜欢他的话我可以帮你啊……喂我靠你干嘛！”

那个男生急步跑到陈立农身后刚想把手搭在他肩上，就被一把拉到角落摁在墙上，陈立农揪住他的衣领把他强行拉到自己面前，盯着他。

 

“离他远点”

冷冷的语调不带任何的高低起伏，男生有些惧怕的看着眼前这个人，平时看他一副温和的样子怎么现在就像是个杀人犯一样。

 

颤颤巍巍的开口 “关…关你什…” 拳头在他话还没说完的时候就冲着左边脸挥过去，松开揪着衣领的手，那个男生晕晕乎乎的顺着墙滑坐在地上，眯着眼睛看着陈立农。

 

“关我什么事？”

弯腰把手放在那人头顶上用力往后扯，男生吃痛的表情让陈立农心里觉得莫名的爽。“你有病啊！” “我有病？” 陈立农一拳头打在了男生的左边脸上然后男生就倒在地上。

 

陈立农退后几步，走廊里有几阵高跟鞋靠近的声音，转头看着旁边向自己走来的老师。脸上依旧冰冷，

“老师，他晕倒了”

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
陈立农的房间很大，是整栋别墅的主人房。他给林彦俊的是客房，可面积也很大。

 

  
房间的装潢和林彦俊的房间不一样，天花的灯用的是暖黄色的灯泡，灯一打开，暖色调遍布房间的每个角落。

  
窗边有个大书柜，古典木色雕纹的手工艺制品，里面整齐的放着各种范畴的书。

 

地板中央铺着一张毛毯，那是陈立农妈妈来他家的时候给他带过来的，那时候林彦俊一直呆在他自己的房间，只听到客厅隐隐约约传来欢笑声，他妈妈还不知道自己儿子金屋藏娇，一味催促他赶快找个女朋友谈婚论嫁。

 

陈立农走到床边将林彦俊轻轻的放到床上，托着他的头让他慢慢地贴在枕头上之后，自己跪在床边看着林彦俊的睡颜。

 

林彦俊很自然的侧着身子，脸朝陈立农，一只手搭在床边，一只手曲起放在枕头上。或许是因为被子的温度有些冰凉，觉得冷，卷缩着身体。睫毛微颤，陈立农发现他的脸颊有些凹陷，颧骨凸出的有些明显，却依然是那副陈立农最喜欢的模样。

 

“阿俊啊…喜欢真的很难开口吗……”

陈立农握着林彦俊垂搭在床边的手，骨节分明，却跟被料的温度一样，冰凉的让人寒心，若不是看到他还有呼吸起伏的胸膛，陈立农真的就以为现在躺在床上的人，他的宝贝，只是一具尸体。

 

“我好爱你…”

陈立农刮了刮睡着的人鼻尖，有些感慨的开口，

“我…算了”

欲言又止，陈立农起身在旁边的衣柜里拿了一张薄被子出来盖在林彦俊身上，细心的帮他掖了被角，弯下腰摸了摸他的脸颊，陈立农转身出门的时候又回头看了几眼，确保那人还睡着。

 

门刚关上，床上的人转身正躺着，叹了口气之后睁开了眼。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
